


Diabhal Maidsidh

by msruchita



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Swearing, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: Wouldn't you like to know? - Chase Collins





	Diabhal Maidsidh

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Eliza’s 5k Challenge! ( @youngmoneymilla ) This has been a long time coming, you can ask @thesaltyduchess and @book-dragon-13 how many times I’ve mentioned almost being done with demon Seb. So, here it is, my trashy demon Seb fic! Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

There was a small rustle as you opened your eyes slowly, shifting against the cooling sheets as seagulls outside cried out against the crash of the waves from the sea. Jolting upright, you gripped the million thread count sheet before it pooled down at your waist. A folded card lay on the bedside table as you winced slightly while stretching to retrieve it.

*

Y/N,

Nothing can express how profoundly disappointed I am with your behaviour last night. It was a debacle, flaunting yourself to those that proclaim they are men, but they are nothing but boys. To reduce yourself, just to receive some of my attention. It was unbecoming of you. You will receive your punishment for your impertinence.

Have some breakfast before you come, and take care of your dressings.

Disobedience will not be tolerated.

Chase

*

As usual, though written in an elegant hand, the words were scathing, almost mocking as you gingerly placed the card down. Tearing up the card would just prove his words and your pride could not handle being deemed petty at the moment. You were still raw from last night.

Sliding from the bed slowly, you padded softly to the table laden with fresh fruits, a glass of orange juice and a few pastries. Popping a few cubes of honeydew in your mouth, you grabbed the bottle of glitter oil from the dresser, slowly working it all over your skin, allowing the soft notes of jasmine to calm your senses.

He had bathed you recently, probably before he rubbed the salve on your bruises and bandaged the cut beneath your ribs. Your skin was still dewy as you noted your hair shiny and fluffy like he had taken the time to wash, condition and style it for you. Sighing, you couldn’t help but melt slightly at his  caring thoughtfulness. Even after last night, he still put your welfare, your health over everything else.

Sipping at the orange juice; slowly chewing your way through the fruit salad, you waited for the oil to settle on your skin, watching the gold shimmer on your skin in the bright light. Turning, you pulled on the outfit he left for you. There was no denying he probably burned the clothes from before, even the shoes. Even your jewellery; except for your necklace was gone.

A simple pastel lace tube top, left little to imagination but you  swallowed your curses, knowing that this was part of the show. The skirt was long with two thigh high slits on either side that you had no choice; either wear a thong or go bare. Gritting your teeth, you slid on the thong, allowing the curses to flow freely under your breath. He knew how much you loathed wearing thongs; your curves always caused them to snap.

Finally, you applied clear gloss, slipping on the pair of Gucci heels left at the door and set off towards the end of the boardwalk. He would be there waiting, seething silently, but still worried for you. You crossed the line, and now Chase Collins would make you pay the price.

~

Chase stood in front of you, assessing your wounds as you willed yourself not to beg or fold your arms behind your back. As usual, he was a vision of beauty, clad in a white sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. The leather tote bag he never went anywhere without completed the look. His brown locks lay tousled by the wind, the sun giving him an aura of innocence. You knew better.

This was no angel in front of you. A demon, with devilish, unholy blue eyes stared back at you, his full lips straight to hide the terrible mischief dancing behind the clench of his jaw.

‘Did you achieve anything last night?’ His voice low and unassuming, came to caress your skin, goosebumps erupting as he turned away to gaze at the horizon. Squeezing your eyes shut, you struggled to keep your voice steady.

‘I did not.’ Wobbling at the last word, you turned your head away when there was the slightest change and his hand wrapped around your throat, that flash of fire across his eyes and you felt your top strain across your breasts, the lace stretching to accommodate the size.

He was well aware of every flaw, every insecurity you held about yourself and he would use it to teach you a lesson. Holding you gently, he swallowed your gasp with the briefest peck on the lips. ‘Do I need to repeat the rules again?’

He watched you shake your head, before your eyes widened, placing a hand on his chest to deter him. ‘Rule 9, I am never to turn away from a conversation, no matter how uncomfortable or vulnerable.’ Smiling at your words, he nodded, his hands skimming down your torso to rest on your cut.

You grimaced slightly when his fingers tightened briefly, pressing into your wound, of course he wouldn’t let this go. ‘Rule 3, Your honour is my honour, vice versa, hence, we do not engage in any kind of confrontation or disposition that threatens that.’

He pulled away from you, his hand ripping away the bandage as your eyes prickled. ‘Pick a song, a number and an area.’ You didn’t have to look down to know that he had healed you. A number meant either kisses or strikes. However, you couldn’t choose a number less than 10, or he would make you double that number.

‘Slow burn by Kasey Musgraves, 16, my hands.’ He grinned like a Cheshire cat, running a hand down your neck to your top till he found a stray thread. An unholy gleam in his eyes, he looked over your head to see a group of college boys walking, laughing loudly.

He smirked as he watched you figure it out. You begged him with your eyes, but he continued with that smug look. ‘ You wanted my attention, you have it. Now, 16 steps towards them and you will entertain them consequently, till I finish.’

You stayed still, as he looked at you, his smile fading slightly. ‘Say the safe word, we will pick another punishment for you.’

You opted for an airy tone at his concern, aware that if it got too much, you could always stop. He would not punish you if it meant your mental state was compromised. Though, the unspoken promise of more pain if she lied hung in the air. ‘Moonstone (Green)’.

‘Born in a hurry, always late

Haven’t been early since ’88

Texas is hot, I can be cold

Grandma cried when I pierced my nose’

The familiar country tones slid across your senses like honey as he sang softly; watching you take step after step, the thread slowly unravelling your top till the group stopped to stare blatantly at your chest as you brushed past them. Your hands trailed down your sides, as you slowly swirled your hips, dancing in tune to the thrum of your heartbeat.

He sank back down on the lounge chair, his eyes darkening as he watched the skirt outline your ass perfectly, as if you had nothing underneath, as you sank down, popping a few times before sliding up to twirl past them. His featured tightened slightly as one reached to touch your curves, only to collide with the rest, your smile enough to send them tripping over each other straight into the water.

Good in a glass, good on green

Good when you’re putting your hands all over me‘

Relaxing slightly, he let the magic flow over him, turning his eyes onyx as he stared at the sky, a flash of fire running across the orbs.

I’m alright with a slow burn

Taking my time, let the world turn

I’m gonna do it my way, it’ll be alright

If we burn it down and it takes all night

It’s a slow burn, yeah’

Your lips quirked at his possessiveness, your skirt fluttering and swirling in the wind he created, as the first drops fell on your face. Your top hung by a mere few threads but anyone could make out the erect nipples against the silver bars he loved having click against his teeth.

He crooked a finger at you as you flashed to him, straddling his lap as thunder rumbled around you, his velvet tones coming to a stop as you tore away the last of the top, leaving you bare for his eyes.

‘On your knees, facing them.’ He growled the words low in your ear as you turned to see the group climbing out of the water, lust stamped on every inch of their faces. Rolling your hips once against his straining erection, allowing yourself a smile at the gasp that left his lips, you slid off him, picking up the ends of the skirt to tie it around your hips as a mini skirt.

He fucked you hard and deep against the wood of the boardwalk, his hand coming down on your ass every few seconds, the burn so delicious you didn’t know wether to moan or scream. You writhed against him as he continued, your thighs soaked with your juices as he watched their eyes glaze with lust at the sight of your breasts, their hands palming their cocks through their shorts. Taking some mercy, he allowed the boys to watch your breasts; the silver gleaming against the flashes of lightening, as the rain pummelled upon all of you.

Chase couldn’t help it, he loved making humans know that they could never have you, his eyes black as he slipped three invisible fingers in your mouth, your tongue automatically swirling over them, licking the rings that adorned them before he pulled them out. Your silken walls tightened around him as your whine caused him to slap your ass sharply, his thrusts more erratic as your mouth watered to taste him. ‘Chase, please, I need…’

He pulled you up, his hand choking your throat, bruising the flesh, ‘What kitten? I told you, use your words.’

‘Let me taste you.’

‘Your wish is my command.’ Pulling out of you, ignoring your protests, he slid down of you to thrust his wet cock in your mouth. At the same time, he tore the thong and skirt off you, your ass jiggling slightly eliciting ragged moans from all the men; plunging his tongue into your pussy, tasting his own heat. You moaned into his cock, swallowing the raw taste of him, his power, feeling him shudder as he teased your clit, alternating between teasing you and sucking till you were blubbering incoherently.

He loved watching you come apart, you would drip into his open mouth, so sweet from all the fruits he made you eat so that you were always ready for him. He would reward you for your obedience, but not until the very right moment. You came hard, as he sucked all of your cum, as the group came all over your face before they disappeared.

You collapsed on your side, his expression panicked as he kissed softly at the bruising column of your neck, whispering over and over how sorry he was, rubbing soothing circles on your back with his hand. He muttered something like he couldn’t help it as you tasted so good.

Stroking your head, he whispered, ‘Such a good girl. You made me very proud.’

~

‘What will you wear to work today?’

The question was anything but innocent from the demon’s mouth as you lifted your eyes to arch an eyebrow, your tongue flicking over the head of his cock before stroking it lightly.

‘Why do you bother asking when we know you’ll just pick something for me?’

He chuckled at your grumble, gripping your hair, you continued sucking him off. He marvelled at how long you could keep it up, most humans he knew, got exhausted within the hour. Grunting his release into your mouth, he sighed as you licked him clean; releasing him with a pop, you sat up straight as he rubbed a hand against his abs.

‘Can you make him come to you?’

His whimsical tone had you arch an brow. ‘What did you have in mind?’

Two

~

Snapping the book shut, Steve hurled it across the office, not even caring that it slammed against the wall. He was infinitely done fooling herself. No book, no movie, no amount of music from every genre and year could help curb the ache. Despite being surrounded by books, they no longer provided any solace, they only broke his heart. He was a commander at SHIELD, men trembled at the sight of him and yet; a painful reminder how he couldn’t even ask one woman out on a date.

Y/N was intriguing, unique, and completely out of his league. Sure, she was just as intelligent as him, but she was also kind, caring and a school teacher, which only added on to her appeal. What would she want with someone like him?

‘The trouble is, should I risk being punched in the face trying to comfort you or should I lay on a lame pick-up line?’

Caught in the act of sniffling, Steve went still as a small chuckle reverberated softly around you, lessening the ache slightly. ‘Try your luck, see where it takes you.’ He held his breath, waiting for the contact, needing it. Fuck it, who gave a shit if it was from a demon? And if he wanted to kill him, he would have done it already, so colour him interested.

Some part of him, clenched hotly, stirring fires he had long burnt out when he replied. ‘Do you ever just lie down at night, look up at the stars and think about all the messed up things in the world? Like why is there a ’D’ in ‘fridge’ but no ’D’ in ‘refrigerator’?’

There was a still silence as he felt the fire reach his veins, a worthy candidate indeed before he couldn’t stop laughing. The demon joined in, relief stamped in his voice as if he was nervous before pulling Steve into his lap. His arousal scented the air slightly when he deliberately shifted his thighs against his muscular bottom that he would have liked to be bare.

Continuing to laugh at his own joke, Steve didn’t miss the way his rather muscular arms tighten around his waist, almost forcing him to grind against his lap that should have been declared illegal with those two trunks of muscles called his thighs. He was a big man, and he he worked out pretty regularly in the gym. The demon was slightly smaller, more ripped and lean but he made him feel safe, coveted. What was happening?

His chest stopped vibrating against his back, his body temperature spiking, allowing him to relax slightly further into his body. Why was he slowly burning up? Steve took a breath and turned around, his eyes colliding with bright metal blue eyes, glinting playfully before capturing his lips in what could only be described as swoon worthy, his lips angling over his just right and as his toes curled against the rug on the floor. Grabbing at his roaming hands he brought them behind his back causing him to arch into his touch as the other hand, slid down rock hard abs, smirking at the soft groan leaving his lips.

Steve Rogers, was certainly a tasty snack. Continuing his assault on his lips, he slowly trailed open mouthed wet kisses over his jaw down to his collar bone to the pulse thundering against his lips. ‘Can I mark you?’

Steve made an indecipherable sound as he held him tight. ‘Like I say to my pet Y/N, I need your words. Otherwise, I can go.’ Chase moved to get up but he snapped a hand around his wrist.

‘No, please, stay. Please, make me yours.’

Chase was astonished but he covered it with a devious smirk as he slowly nibbled on his pulse point, reddening the skin before sucking the skin in his mouth. He would have never expected that Commander goody-two-shoes Steve Rogers would not feel jealous that he would have to share his attention between him and his precious Y/N but the shameless way Steve was begging him was just too sweet.

Pulling away, his grip tightened till he was lightly gasping for air as he grinned, dark and feral, his eyes completely midnight black as he slowly blinked at him, sighing contentedly, an delighted expression on his face before his eyes went back to normal.

That was a few months ago, and Steve had become impatient.

Chase had been filing his head with all these stories about how his pet was a school teacher who made a deal to save her family by agreeing to be his sex slave. Expecting her to be shy and virginal, he was shocked when she turned out to be just as naught and shameless as him; a minx that could barely be sated. Always the quiet ones, huh?

He didn’t even hesitate to leave out any minute detail how she loved deep throating and that she would love if Steve would probably want to shove his cock down her throat to the hilt first chance she got. The thought always brought a blush to the Commander’s face, especially when he found out Y/N was the same woman, making Chase walk around with a knowing smirk.

Y/N had squealed, actually squealed, when he mentioned that, and she wasn’t going to lie, the thought of choking on the Commander’s cock, it made her gush. Yet, Steve never made a move, or dropped any hints that they shared the same demon, or even return any of her adorable attempts to flirt. He didn’t buy her act, thinking Chase set her up to it.

Chase still continued to whisper dirty, filthy things about Y/N into Steve’s ear, especially when he had him clear the office so he could press him up against the glass window wall of his own office, taking him slow, crooning how he would love to see Y/N taken like this.

Steve snapped, shoving Chase behind, he bent him over the table, spreading apart those cheeks to tongue at the tight ring of muscle till he was a mewling mess. ‘Isn’t this what you wanted? The animal in me, fuck, you taste so good.’

He spread the flat of his tongue across the smooth patch of skin between his balls and that rosebud he could never get enough of. Chase’s eyes were blown wide, he had never been eaten out like until you and Steve and he was really doing unimaginable things with his tongue as he moaned and begged, leaking pre-cum all over the desk as he continued, flicking his tongue over and over, till he started working the muscle into his hole. It was too much for Chase, who began mumbling.

‘Tell me what you want. Why do you want Y/N and I together? You know what I want, does she want the same? Y/N has been trying to seduce me, but she’s not asking me…nicely, truthfully.’

He plunged his tongue inside, causing Chase to howl as he spurted all over the expensive wood, as Steve bit down hard on one cheek before standing up. ‘Who taught you that?’

Steve just quietly righted his clothes, making his tie again, as Chase grabbed a few tissues to clean up, before doing the same. Sighing, he scrubbed a hand over his face. ’I can only tell you, you could be the dealbreaker. Be there at 11pm, you’ll get your answer.’

‘Chase, do me a favour.’

Chase grinned at the look on Steve’s face.

~

The vibrations started again, midway through Maths, the sensation dying way, leaving her shaky and wet. She gritted her teeth, trying to get through the lesson as 30 11 year old’s stared at her as she continued writing out sums on the whiteboard. It was going to be a really long day.

She had never imagined how difficult it would be to walk when there was a vibrating ball pressing right against her g-spot; one that kept her on edge, aroused with no signs of slowing down or friction, it had made her jumpy.

A set of vibrating balls that was currently controlled by her very evil, demon master/lover.

Just as the final bell rang, she nearly collapsed from relief. It had been an arduous five hours.

‘Class dismissed, remember, hand in your essays on….on the the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.’

Smiling winningly at the whoops of joy from your students, you were confident that nobody could tell there were a string of three vibrating balls in your pussy, just enough to make you wet but not yet collapse.

Luckily, as she stepped out of class, relieved it was the weekend and that the vibrations had stopped, she continued her way down the halls before almost walking into Steve. Her face turned red as she spouted a few muttered apologies. His hand was so big and warm on her small arm as he steadied her. Noting the teachers clamouring around the face of SHIELD, she made a break for it, ignoring his quiet call at her, hurrying down the steps pf the school before anyone could stop her.

Just as she managed to stop a taxi, the vibrations started again, but much stronger this time. Sliding onto the cracked leather, she just managed to gasp out her address before she buried her face in her hands. If the driver picked up on her odd behaviour, he didn’t mention it as a cool hand drifted across her clit. Her snapped up as she stared at chase sitting next to her, grinning.

Looking at the driver to see if he noticed anything amiss, she realised there was a veil of glamour around them. ‘What are you doing here? Is this your idea of a joke, putting vibrating balls in me when I teach?’ She hissed at him, shooting worried glances at the driver.

She gasped when the vibrations that had lulled to a mild buzz shot up again, unable to keep herself from squirming when it didn’t stop. She was actually shaking now, so hard it hurt, and she found it hard to concentrate on anything but the pending orgasm that eluded her. She did not want to cum in a taxi, in the middle of the road with that demon next to her smirking like this was entertaining.

She had five peaceful minutes where she glared at Chase as he continued palming his cock through those tight leather trousers he love to wear, his thick cock, so wonderfully outlined and snug before the buzzing started and it didn’t stop this time.

Soft pulses, then long, intense vibrations that made her shudder as she grounded slowly against the leather, her eyes fixed on his cock, teeth worrying the bottom lip as the glamour suddenly disappeared. Fuck her, she was going to cum.

Electric zips of hot pleasure kept licking up her spine; one touch to her clit and she would gush. She kept whispering softly, ‘Not here, just a bit more, not here. Please, for the love of god, not here. Please…’

The taxi came to a stop as she flung a few notes at the driver, yelling keep the change before bolting out of the car and up to her apartment. She fumbled with her keys twice before she managed to push it open, the vibrations were so strong, her stomach was cramping with it.

She felt it in her toes, the slow curl, the build of pleasure and heat pooling low as she collapsed on her knees as she sprayed her orgasm, drenching the soft leggings she wore, as tears streamed down her cheeks. Never had she been more turned on in her life.

Chase merely stared at her, invisible in her apartment, that eerie blue darkening at the sight of her losing control. Steve was a genius.

~

She lay face down on her bed, her hips and ass in the air supported by a pile of pillows as she thrust her trusty dildo vibrator in and out of her aching pussy, the smell of her juices filled the room. You lost count how many times the balls made you cum over and over again, as you fucked yourself into a frenzy.

Steve stood at the threshold of your bed, debating if he should take the plunge till he heard you softly moan his name. ‘Commander Steve, please, hurry up, fuck me, fuck me like I’m yours.’ His cock instantly hardened, the confines of his joggers actually tight as you continued fucking yourself.

When Chase had told him about his plan, he cringed hard. There was no way he was going to take you without your consent or knowledge. That wasn’t mysterious, that was rape! Even after he explained that you wanted him, he refused to even entertain the notion until Chase showed him your contract, where it clearly stated above your signature, that you consented to Commander Steve Grant Rogers having sex with you only if he consented as well.

Steve didn’t even stop to think about it, he slid the blanket off you, admiring the luscious curve of your ass jutting in the air before gently taking the dildo from you and continued thrusting for you. His relief poured through his pores when he saw your hand disappear to join the other one on your pillow as you encouraged him with soft, breathy moans.

There was no need for words, you both were in sync when he stopped, pulling out the vibrator as you lay still, waiting. ‘Tell me, it’s okay.’

His voice was barely a whisper as you nodded, ‘Yes.’

Struggling not to rush at the sight of his cock entering your pussy, it was so small and it swallowed him whole like it was nothing, squeezing him with exquisite tightness. Adjusting himself above you, his thighs locking you in, he set a agonisingly slow pace, you were so tight and wet, each minute thrust made a squishing, slapping sound that had you both groaning as you swivelled your hips around, his hand coming down to slap your ass repeatedly.

The sight of you creaming on your cock had him swallowing against his dry mouth as he continued, reaching his hands below to grasp around your waist and pull you up. You had tears in your eyes at the gentleness, as one arm snaked up across to pinch at your nipples, growling when he felt the metal bar. Whimpering, your turned your head as he dipped down to meet your lips.

He sighed as you whimpered again, his cock was grounding almost painfully after the hours of torment but you wanted more. Your lips were like sips of fresh water, so refreshingly sweet as you moaned, your walls tightening around his cock till he felt he would burst.

‘Y/N, listen, please kitten, I know. I know, you feel so fucking good, but I have to know. Are you absolutely, 100% sure?’

The veins in his neck felt like they would pop as you slowed to a stop, juices leaking all over his cock down to his balls, as you took a huge breath.

‘Commander, I’m with you till the end of the line.’

Chase grinned as Steve came hard in Y/N, the two of them shuddering and convulsing as their orgasm wracked through them. He kissed her hard, setting her down on his lap, still joined. ‘You said the magic words.’

Chase stepped from the shadows, smiling wickedly at the glowing couple, ‘Well, Y/N you were a great lay, honestly, for a human. Remember the four hour blowjob?’

Y/N raised her eyebrow, of course, this was all a test. Steve bristled but she laid a calming hand on his thigh. ‘Steve, you were awesome, especially with the rim job. But, now I have to go. You both were cute, just not my cute. Or we can have a threesome now.’

Steve groaned as Y/N coughed trying to hide her laughter. Only a demon would be sp condescending about sex. ‘Now, I have places to go, deals to make, stuff to steal. Ciao.’

There was a flash of black smoke and then nothing.

‘Did we just get set up up by a demon?!’


End file.
